


Anticlimactic

by ThisisVenereVeritas



Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Low Chaos (Dishonored)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 17:59:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5173751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisisVenereVeritas/pseuds/ThisisVenereVeritas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The other side of a ghost playthrough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anticlimactic

Daud stared into the vast emptiness that consisted of the Void.

He was lightheaded, and with it came a sense that something had gone array. He did not remember entering this space on his own accord. Daud watched fragmented masses of earth float aimlessly by, and he tried to recall the last thing on his mind before he was brought here.

With some concentration he was able to focus his last image on his desk, cluttered with mess, and a hand hovering over his audiograph, ready to end his recording. He began piecing the seconds before that, up to one of his men making an appearance, distressed over their inability to relocate and capture the Lord Protector.

Daud heard earth underneath him began to crumble. So it had happened, finally. He knew it was only a matter of time before Corvo got to him. Daud looked down at the breaking pavement, the dread inside of him replaced with emptiness.

“Was I that easy?” he asked.

“Frustrating, isn’t it?”

Daud turned and faced the young man floating before him. The Outsider crossed his arms, his smile unusually gentle. Daud was prepared to scowl, but after a moment, and realizing there was little point in arguing, turned away, choosing instead to distract himself and set his eyes on the center of the Void.

“You said it yourself,” he muttered. “My story was coming to a close.”

“And what an ending it turned out to be.” Daud could hear the delight in The Outsider’s voice. “The great “Knife of Dunwall,” subdued by the unknown masked assailant.”

Daud continued to stare at the massive light, feeling his chest grow heavy. “Fitting he should be the one to kill me,” he said.

“ _Kill_?” The Outsider’s tone was enough to have Daud tear away from the light. He saw that The Outsider had a wide grin spread across his face. “Oh, _Daud_.” He brought a few fingers up to his face in a sorry attempt to cover it. “I’m sorry to say, but the climax to your tale ends on a far less drastic note.”

“What are you saying?”

The Outsider hovered down, till he was just a several inches above Daud. “Surely you feel it?” he asked, his hand gesturing to Daud’s head. “You were deprived of oxygen to the brain, just long enough to render you unconscious.” His grin grew impossibly wide just as Daud turned away from him again, this time in disbelief. “You’re alive, Daud.”

“Alive?” he questioned. How could this be? Corvo had snuck up on him? He hadn’t even detected his presence! Daud stared out into the Void, at massive ruins, buildings left in ruins, at silent whales and strange lights. He wanted to get away, but had nowhere to go.

“Corvo is an fascinating subject,” he heard The Outsider continue. “Rather than kill the man who assassinated the Empress, he chose to let you live.”

Daud brought a hand to his neck. Had he been that easy to subdue? He remembered standing there, in the chamber, staring at the audiograph. He wasn’t alone. There were others. Had no one really noticed Corvo making his way inside? Where had he come from? How? The questions rang in his head, only adding to the growing ache, until it spread across his body, and finally settled in his legs. Daud’s body was heavy. With shock, embarrassment, grief?

With his resolve failing, Daud dropped to the ground, defeated. “What now?” he asked.

“In just a few minutes you’ll awaken in your office, some of your belongings missing, but otherwise completely unharmed,” The Outsider answered, his shadow overtaking Daud. “You’ve been given a second chance, and with it you can leave Gristol and go wherever you please.”

“Why are you telling me this?” Daud asked. He gripped the flooring beneath him, the fragile concrete easily break away with his force. Daud continued to stare down, remembering the years spent honing his abilities, memories of every kill he had performed, hours spent tirelessly searching for runes, and for what? The Outsider had ignored him for years, only choosing to show his face after the assassination of the Empress, and then it was to tease and taunt him, reminding him of everything he used to be, what he wasn’t now.

“Daud.” He heard something softly land on the small bit of land. Daud felt a cool hand rest on the side of his face before trailing down to his chin. “Why are you upset? You know most marked ones who come into contact with each other end up slaying one another. ” Daud’s head was lifted up with the aid of The Outsider. “Such fun we had together,” he said. “To think it would end without a final confrontation…ah, but I suppose that it was far more important that Corvo send you a message.”

Hearing the name caused Daud to release his grip, spreading his fingers out and sending crumbled soil into the air, to float on forever into the Void.

“I ask again,” he said, voice shaking with a painful combination of anger and defeat. “Why are you here?” He swatted the Outsider’s hand away from him. “Why are you here telling this to me?”

Hand recoiling, The Outsider stared at Daud with his dark eyes, always distant and indecipherable. Instead of expressing anger, he returned his original placated smile. “To give you my farewell,” he answered, sounding almost saddened by his own words. “Your story is _finally_ over, Daud.” Dark smoke began to encircle The Outsider. Daud watched as the darkness continued to grow, the figure of The Outsider beginning to fade before him, the Void around them starting to waver. “Thank you, Daud,” he said, “and goodbye.”

Daud awoke in his bed, his blade carefully placed at the foot of it. He remained resting, staring up at the ceiling, at the gap between the decaying infrastructure, and at the darkening sky. He thought he saw something fly by, but couldn’t tell if it was a bird, or just something irritating his eyes.


End file.
